Once Upon a Friend
by Dawsongirlxo
Summary: Jack and Rose used to be together until Rose's mother ripped them apart and made Rose date Cal. Friendship doesn't just Die, Can Jack help Rose through one of the toughest times in there life or has their friendship die. Set in modern Day
1. Chapter 1

_Jack stared across at the beautiful girl next to of him. Rose Dewitt Bukater the ruby girl. Her red curls cascaded down her soft white back, and her emerald green eyes stared deep into his sole. She was dressed in a navy blue bikini showing of her perfectly curvy body, she turned to him and gave him a dazzling smile making him feel as if he were the only person in the word she wanted to see._

 _"_ _Are you ready?" she asked grabbing his artistic hand._

 _"_ _As ready as I will ever be!" Jack laughed heartily. Rose gave a light laugh,_

 _"_ _Ok ready set go" she screamed, as they jumped of the peer into the cool autumn water._

 _"_ _Shit this is cold!" Jack yelled, "Oh shit!"_

 _Rose laughed uncontrollably, "Oh my god this is freezing."_

Jack woke up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed. For the past 2 years this dream had been haunting his sleep. It was when Rose was his, when they were together, before everything had changed. Rose had never been the same since her mum had introduced her to Cal hockey. She seemed sadder, lonelier, It was as if Cal had her trapped inside his own little bubble that Rose desperately wanted to escape from. Jack had his suspicions of what Cal was doing to her but he couldn't be sure. He groaned and dragged himself out of his beautifully warm bed.

"Mum," he yelled as he walked down the stairs. As he reached the bottom he saw a note lying on the table. He walked over and picked it up.

 _Hi sweetie, I had to go and work early be home at about 9pm there's some food in the microwave xo mum._

Jack smiled to himself and went to get ready for school.

…..

Jack's red car pulled up outside the front of Watson high. Tommy ran up to him,

"Hey boyo" he said in his Irish accent "how ye going"

"I was thinking about Rose again" Jack answered frowning.

"Hmmm well if you want my opinion I think Cal's doing something to her without her permission" said Tommy.

"So do I" said Jack throwing his hands it the air in exasperation "If only she would tell us, I mean we're her best friends."

" _Were_ her best friends, not any more" Said Tommy looking sadly at his shoes.

Just then a whole lot of cheer leaders and jocks walked past, including the most beautiful girl in the school, Rose. Her friends were talking to one another but Rose was looking sadly at Jack, her eyes were filled of something Jack had never seen before, something he couldn't explain. He gave her a small smile, Rose tried to do the same but her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip quivered. Jack felt like crying himself, he turned to Tommy

"Come on" he whispered as the bell gave a high pitched shrill.

...

Jack walked slowly to the toilet kicking the brown carpet and trying to get the feeling out of his head that something bad was about to happen when he saw a flash of red. He looked around the hall but saw nothing so he continued. He then heard a soft weeping. He looked up and saw a sobbing girl hanging to the top of the stairs. Jack slowly crept up.

"Rose?" he seemed to ask,

The girl whipped her head around and sure enough it was the one and only beautiful Rose.

"Jack" her voice quivered, she then shook her head "go away" she whimpered.

"No Rose" Jack said stubbornly "I'm not leaving and you know it."

"Jack please, you have no idea how much pain I'm in, I need to take care of it" Rose cried

"Rose this is **not** the way to take care of it," Jack pleaded "now come on take my hand you don't want to do this" Rose's beautiful eyes looked at him unsure. She slowly raised her shaking hand of the rail and took Jacks, Jack gripped it tightly

"Phew" he said Rose tried to smile but failed and let out a sob "oh Jack, why couldn't you let me end this pain!" she cried.

"Because I know that you're strong, I'll help you through this" he said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Do you promise" she asked her eyes wide.

"I promise" Jack replied.

Rose started to climb over the rails but her footing and slipped, Jack quickly tightened his grip and let down his other hand.

"Help!" Rose screamed pointlessly "please somebody help me."

A few classrooms away Mr Yowy was teaching his lesson when he heard distant screams.

"Listen Rose I've got ya and I'm not going to let go" Jack said leaning right over, Rose gave a small nod.

"Now pull yourself up" Jack commanded. With the help of Jack, Rose pulled herself over the rails. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist but then lots balance and fell on top of Rose.

"What on earth is going on" asked Mr Yowy he looked at Rose who was beneath Jack. Her dress had pulled up a bit revealing her thigh.

"You stand back and don't move an inch" yelled Mr Yowy

...

Rose was wrapped in a jumper, shivering on the school steps watching what was unfolding in front of her.

"What made you think you could lay your hands on my girlfriend" Cal was shouting at Jack.

Rose got up from where she was sitting "Cal" she said softly but he continued shouting at Jack "Cal stop it was an accident." Cal gave her a strange look "an accident?" he questioned curiously.

"I was leaning over and I,I slipped" she lied smoothly looking straight at Jack. He looked back at her intensely.

"What?" asked Cal. Rose drew her eyes away from Jack and back to Cal.

"I was leaning far, far over to get my ah my ah" she looked at Jack for a word "school bag?" he offered. "That's right school bag" Rose gushed. "It had fallen and I leaned right, right over and I would have fallen but Mr Dawson here saved me" Cal gave her a strange look and turned to Mr Yowy "she wanted to get her school bag" he laughed stiffly. Mr Yowy gave a nod and turned to Jack

"Was that the way of it boy" he asked. Jack looked across at Rose who gave him a frantic stare "yer that was pretty much it" Jack clarified.

"Rose look at you you're a mess" said Cal rubbing her arms. Rose pulled away and glared at him, "I'm fine" she said harshly.

"I want you to go home and get some rest" Cal demanded "I have a test, can you drive yourself?" he asked.

"I can drive her," Jack piped up from the corner. Cal gave him a death stare.

"Maybe I can see if I can do the test tomorrow" said Cal, not wanting Rose to be in the hands of Jack.

"Oh no Cal I can go with Jack" Rose said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well ok then" he said glaring at Jack "I'll drop by after school sweet pea" he said Giving her a peck on the check. Rose felt her heart launch into the mouth and her eyes start to prickle with tears. As Cal walked away she couldn't stop a single stray tear from rolling down her porcelain check

"Rose are you ok?" asked Jack running up to her.

"Oh I'm fine" she said, strangling a sob.

"Come on" said Jack gently taking her hand and walking toward the exit "Now tell me what's wrong." Rose looked around the deserted corridor,

"Jack can we go to your house and I tell you there" she asked. Jack smiled of "course you can."

...

Rose smiled as they pulled up at the small cosy house

"Wow it's been a long time since I've been here" she said taking in her surroundings. Jack got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you" she said in a snobby voice.

"I've missed you Rose" Jack whispered. The sound seemed to get lost in the wind as if it was never said at all.

"So have I" replied Rose. Jack unlocked the brass door handle and walked in side. As Rose walked in she felt a filmier sense of Deja vous.

"Welcome back, Rose" said Jack grinning at her.

"God I've missed this place." Said Rose smiling, sadly.

"Do you know that this was the only place I really considered home?" She said, turning to Jack. Jack laughed and took her hand leading her to his room. Rose glanced behind her at the familiar white walls full of Jacks charcoal drawings, and family photos.

"Here we are." Said Jack, shutting the door of the small room behind him.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on." asked Jack, gently.

Rose turned away from the door, her eyes were full of fear.

"Jack, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" Jack yelled, slamming his fist on the bed. Rose slowly sat down on the bed, with a dazed look in her eyes. Salty tears started to poor down her checks. Her heart was thumping so loudly that see was surprised that Jack couldn't hear it. Jack silently brought Rose to his chest stroking her soft curls.

"Everything's going to be alright." He whispered.

"No Jack it's not because I don't know..." Rose trailed of, her lost green eyes looking any but Jack.

"What don't you know?" asked Jack gently. Rose took in a deep gulp of air.

"I don't know who the father is." She said no softer than a breath of wind.

Jack looked confused, "what do you mean?" He said slowly. Suddenly Rose chest started to pound. No matter what she did, she couldn't catch her breath. Her body was shaking violently and she felt lightheaded and faint. This was it she was about to die. She had no idea what, why or how this was happening but it was.

"I have to go." She cried, breathlessly. She quickly jumped from the bed and rushed to the door, but as she tried to turn the handle her sweaty hands slipped, making the gold metal impossible to turn. Taking huge gulps of air, Rose continued trying to turn the handle. She then become aware of Jacks voice. She tried to listen but all she could her was the thumping of her heart in her ears. She let out a high pitched scream, and slowly sunk to the floor. Jack wrapped his strong arms around her quivering body.

"It's ok, it's ok." He whispered over and over, like some sought of chant. And after Rose's breathing had slowed and her heartbeat lowered things were ok. Rose rested her head on Jack's muscular chest.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? "She murmured, "You're the only person in this word who actually knows the real me."

Jack tried to stop what was about to come out of his mouth but he couldn't, he had to speak the truth.

"I love you." He said, softly kissing her hair. Rose quickly pulled herself out of Jack's arms.

"You don't!" she said sternly, "you don't love me Jack, at least you won't after I tell you."

"What do you have to tell me?" he asked patiently.

"The baby could be Cal's or…" she looked into Jack's cool blue eyes "or it could be yours."


End file.
